War of the Kingdoms
by Elessar-II
Summary: What happens when the Elves have all but left to Valinor, Except the mighty Mirkwood Elves and a few Lorien Elves, And an old enemy arises from the ashes?
1. Character Sheet

War of the Kingdoms

Elessar-II

Happens after the War of the Ring is long since finished and King Elessar is dead.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters beyond my own. Thank you Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien for bringing LOTR to life.

Characters:

Fellowship-

Name: Elessar II

Race: Elf/Man

Rank: Ceremonial Guard of King Thranduil

Prime Weapon: 2nd Age Steel Elvish Glaive - Gold etched runes appear on the blade.   
(Aiglos in a form but not the legendary weapon)

Secondary Weapon(s): 2nd Age Numenorean sword, 3rd Age Dwarvish Erebor hand-axe, 2nd Age Mirkwood bow, 3rd Age Gondorian Round Shield

Secret: Magical Abilities

Attire: Normal travelling Elvish clothes.

Armor:

Mail Hauberk: 2nd Age Numenorean

Cuirass: 2nd Age Steel Elven

Tassets: 3rd Age Rohirrimic Skirt Mail with Leather "pockets"

Greaves: 3rd Age Gondorian Fountain Guard

R Pauldron: 3rd Age Gondorian Fountain Guard Captain

L Pauldron: 2nd Age Elvish Steel

Bracers: 3rd Age Dwarvish diamond studded Leather

Helm: Silk Hood w/ Cloak

Name: Aranel

Race: Elf

Rank: Elven Scout from Lothlorien

Prime Weapon: 3rd Age Galadhrim Bow

Secondary Weapon(s): 2nd Age Elvish Sword, 2nd Age Numenorean Hand-axe

Attire: Woodland Attire (Legolas Style)

Armor:

Mail Hauberk: 3rd Age Lothlorien

Cuirass: 3rd Age Rohirrim Leather

Tassets: 3rd Age Rohirrim Leather

Greaves: 3rd Age Elvish Golden

Pauldrons: 3rd Age Elvish Golden

Bracers: 3rd Age Lothlorien Silk/Leather

Helm: Silk Hood w/ Cloak

Name: Kili II

Race: Dwarf

Rank: Dwarven Commander from the Lonely Mountain

Prime Weapon: Jewel studded Battle Axe (Double Bladed)

Secondary Weapon(s): Short Broad Sword, Throwing Axes, Round Shield

Attire: Normal Dwarf Clothes

Armor:

Mail Hauberk: 3rd Age Dwarven Mithril

Cuirass: 3rd Age Dwarvish Leather w/ Hood & Cloak

Tassets: 3rd Age Dwarvish Thin Leather

Greaves: 3rd Age Dwarvish Thin Leather

Pauldrons: 3rd Age Dwarvish Thick Steel

Bracers: 3rd Age Dwarvish Thick Steel

Helm: 3rd Age Dwarvish Black Iron

Name: Fili II

Race: Dwarf

Rank: Dwarven Commander from the Lonely Mountain

Prime Weapon: Jewel studded Battle Axe (Single Bladed), Sq. Shield

Secondary Weapon(s): Throwing Axes, "Brutal" Hand-Axe

Attire: Normal Dwarf Clothes

Armor:

Mail Hauberk: 3rd Age Dwarven Mithril

Cuirass: 3rd Age Dwarvish Black Steel

Tassets: 3rd Age Dwarvish Black Steel

Greaves: 3rd Age Dwarvish Thin Leather

Pauldrons: 3rd Age Dwarvish Thick Steel

Bracers: 3rd Age Dwarvish Black Steel

Helm: 3rd Age Dwarvish Black Iron

Name: Daromir

Race: Man

Rank: Royal Prince of Ithilien

Prime Weapon: 2nd Age Numenorian Longbow

Secondary Weapon(s): 3rd Age Gondorian Long Sword, Ithilien Hunting Knife

Attire: Silk Shirt and Hose (Pants)

Armor:

Mail Hauberk: 3rd Age Gondorian Steel (In the general shape of Numenorean Hauberk)

Cuirass: 3rd Age Gondorian Steel

Tassets: 3rd Age Gondorian Steel

Greaves: 3rd Age Gondorian Steel

Pauldrons: 3rd Age Gondorian Steel

Bracers: 3rd Age Gondorian Steel

Helm: 3rd Age Gondorian Steel w/ Gold Trim

Special Item(s): 3rd Age Royal Horn of Gondor

Name: Boromir II

Race: Man

Rank: Gondor Captain, Bodyguard to Daromir

Prime Weapon: 3rd Age Gondorian Longsword

Secondary Weapon(s): 3rd Age Gondorian Short Sword, Gondorian Shield

Attire: Silk Shirt, Woolen Hose

Armor:

Mail Hauberk: 3rd Gondorian Steel (In the fashion of a Numenorean Hauberk)

Cuirass: 3rd Age Gondorian Sleeveless Black Wool Tabard w/ the Symbols of the Gondorian Royal on it ( the tree with 7 stars)

Tassets: None

Greaves: 3rd Age Gondorian Steel

Pauldrons: 2nd Age Numenorean Steel

Bracers: 3rd Age Ithilien Ranger

Helm: 3rd Age Gondorian Citadel Guard

Combat Characters To come Later on:

Name: Samwise II

Race: Hobbit

Prime Weapon: Small Hobbit Bow

Secondary Weapon(s): Small Hobbit Sword, "Brutal" Dwarf Axe

Attire: Leather/Silk Shirt and Hose

Armor:

Mail Hauberk: 3rd Age Dwarvish Mithril

Cuirass: 4th Age Dwarvish Steel

Tassets: 4th Age Dwarvish Steel

Greaves: 4th Age Dwarvish Steel

Pauldrons: 4th Age Dwarvish Steel

Bracers: 4th Age Dwarvish Steel

Helm: 3rd Age Dwarvish Leather/Silk Hood & Cloak

Daromir's Numenoreans (Young Dunedain)

Race: Men (Numenorean)

Number: 30 Individuals

Prime Weapon: 4th age Numenorean Long Sword

Secondary Weapon(s): 2nd Age Style Numenorean Long Axe, 3rd Age Dwarvish Erebor Axe

Attire: Silk Shirt/Hose lined in leather

Armor:

Mail Hauberk: 4th Age New Numenorean

Cuirass: 3rd Age Gondorian Steel

Tassets: 4th Age New Numenorean

Greaves: Long Boots

Pauldrons: 4th Age Gondorian Royal

Bracers: Long Gloves

Helm: 2nd Age Numenorean

Name: Centr

Race: Numenorean Gondorian

Prime Weapon: 4th Age Gondorian Long "Brutal" Axe

Secondary Weapon(s): 2nd Age Numenorean Long Sword/Shield

Attire: Wool Gondorian Military

Armor:

Mail Hauberk: 2nd Age Numenorean

Cuirass: 2nd Age Numenorean Tabard

Tassets: 2nd Age Numenorean Steel (under tabard)

Greaves: 2nd Age Numenorean Steel

Pauldrons: None

Bracers: 2nd Age Numenorean Steel

Helm: 2nd Age Numenorean Steel/Bronze

Note: The "Brutal" Axe is a Combo of cruel spikes and sharpened edges, Taken from Mordor Orc design

Enemy Forces

Name: Sura

Area: Isengard (Orthanc)

Race: Istari

Rank: Seventh

Prime Weapon: Wooden Staff, Spellcraft

Secondary Weapon(s): 1st Age Elvish (super) Long Sword

Attire: Robes

Armor:

Mail Hauberk: 4th Age Rohirrim Bronze

Cuirass: 2nd Age Elvish Steel

Tassets: None

Greaves: 3rd Age Gondorian

Pauldrons: None

Bracers: 3rd Age Mirkwood Leather

Helm: Silk Hood w/ Cloak

Name: Sauron

Area: Mordor & Numenor (Rebuilt)

Race: Istari

Rank: Disgraced Istari

Prime Weapon: Staff, Spellcraft

Secondary Weapon(s): 2nd Age Black Iron Mace, 2nd Age Elven Sword

Attire: Robes

Armor:

Mail Hauberk: 3rd Age Gondorian Steel

Cuirass: Mordor Black Iron

Tassets: Mordor Black Iron

Greaves: Mordor Black Iron

Pauldrons: Mordor Black Iron

Bracers: Mordor Black Iron

Helm: Mordor Black Iron

Name: Cede

Race: Uruk/Orken

Rank: Uruk Commander

Primary Weapon: 3rd Age Uruk Bow

Secondary Weapon(s): 3rd Age Uruk Sword/Shield

Attire: Silk Shirt/Hose

Armor:

Mail Hauberk: 3rd Age Gondorian Steel

Cuirass: 3rd Age Rohirrim Leather

Tassets: 3rd Age Rohirrim Leather

Greaves: 3rd Age Rohirrim Steel

Pauldrons: 3rd Age Gondorian Steel

Bracers: 3rd Age Rohirrim Leather

Helm: 3rd Age Uruk Battle Steel

Race: Uruk Hai

Number: 400

Prime Weapon: 3rd Age Uruk Falchion

Secondary Weapon(s): 3rd Age Uruk Piked Staff, 3rd Age Uruk Bow

Attire: Rags

Armor:

Mail Hauberk: 3rd Age Uruk Steel

Cuirass: 3rd Age Uruk Steel

Tassets: None

Greaves: 3rd Age Uruk Steel

Pauldrons: 3rd Age Uruk Steel

Bracers: 3rd Age Uruk Steel

Helm: 3rd Age Uruk Steel

Race: Moria Goblins

Number: Too Numerous to Count roughly 100,000,000

Prime Weapon: 3rd Goblin Sword, 3rd Age Moria Dwarvish Hand Axes, 3rd Age Goblin Shields

Secondary Weapon(s): 3rd Age Goblin Bow

Attire: Rags

Armor:

Mail Hauberk: 3rd Age Dwarven Steel

Cuirass: 3rd Age Dwarvish Iron

Tassets: 2nd Age Dwarvish Black Iron

Greaves: 2nd Age Dwarvish Black Iron

Pauldrons: 2nd Age Dwarvish Black Iron

Bracers: 2nd Age Dwarvish Black Iron

Helm: 3rd Age Goblin Steel

Race: Orc

Number: Too Numerous to Count

Prime Weapon: 3rd Age Orken Sword or 3rd Age Orken Axe

Secondary Weapon(s): 3rd Age Orken Halberds, Bows, Spears, Maces

Attire: Rags

Armor:

Common (Sauron's Orcs):

Mail Hauberk: 3rd Age Gondorian Steel

Cuirass: 3rd Age Gondorian Steel

Tassets: 3rd Age Rohirrim Leaf mail Skirt

Greaves: Leather Boots

Pauldrons: 3rd Age Gondorian Steel

Bracers: 3rd Age Gondorian Steel

Helm: 3rd Age Mordor Orken Steel

Uncommon (Sura's Orcs):

Mail Hauberk: 2nd Age Numenorean Steel

Cuirass: 2nd Age Elven Steel

Tassets: 2nd Age Elven Steel

Greaves: 2nd Age Elven Steel

Pauldrons: 2nd Age Numenorean Steel

Bracers: 2nd Age Numenorean Steel

Helm: Tattered Wool Hood w/ Cloak

Sorry about this page, its suppose to bring images of the characters into your mind.

Onto Chapter 2! (One, actually)


	2. Gondor: Minas Tirith

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any LOTR character beyond my own. Elessar II and the others.

-Rebuilt Osgiliath-

I ride into Osgiliath the New, my rear end hurting from the third day solid ride from the kingdom of Rohan, the wind was sailing towards the north, towards the Lonely Mountain, the last kingdom of the Dwarves.

The long Elvish Glaive shifted a bit on my back, the steel gold etched blade catching the sun in its long five ft blade. The guards at the gate coming from what was once known as Mordor stopped me from entering Osgiliath.

"What is your Business here traveller?" The captain said.

"My business is my own, I wish to pass to Minas Tirith through this city." I replied in common tongue, I knew parts of Khuzdul the langauge of the dwarves but only really knew Elvish and common tongue.

"I meant you no harm traveller, just beware the animals and the holes in the ground on the three mile trek" The captain replied to my comment. it seems Minas Tirith has grown since the hundred years it has been since I visited Gondor. Rohan had grown too under the leadership of Eomer and his son Hamas but Hamas had suffered a brutal death at the hands of the Moria Goblins during the Fourth Age.

I continued to gallop through the streets and main bridge towards the building of the Palantri, however still deserted since the stone has never been found and the Elves that made the stone have long since passed into myth by travelling to Valinor.

Passing through the large gates at Rammas Echor, the line of defensive buildings long deserted by Gondor in its waning years of the 3rd Age, the small graves of soldier whom died there still visible from the small road leading to Minas Tirith, the City of Kings.

The large keel of stone loomed above me, the gates of woods and mithril opened slowly as I approached the ancient city, Longbowmen nocked arrows and aimed them at me as I approached. I spoke in Elvish, "I am no enemy of your Fair City, please lower your bows of wood, Fair Men." The white horse whom was named, "Karina", bore me through the gate before taking off at full gallop to the Citadel.

-Citadel-

Karina bucked as we approached the seventh level, there stood the White tree of Gondor and the Fountain Guard! I disembark from Karina and walk briskly to the Citadel, the hood covering my face.

"Stop! You may not enter the Citadel!"

A Fountain Guard was rushing at me with his spear at full extent, I hold my hands up in defense. "I am a friend of the King and Steward of these lands!" I pull off my hood, the dark brown hair falling down to my shoulders, my pointy ears shooting up.

"You are of Elf kind? Then you may pass, the King is expecting you." The Fountain Guard raised his spear and went back to his post, I went inside, there stood Prince Daromir and his bodyguard Boromir II, both armed in mail and swords, "I believe we are ready to head to the Lonely Mountain?"

"Yes, I'm going to have a few soldiers from our highly trained Numenorean training academy join us at the gate."

"Good."

I walked out of the Citadel, nodding to the Fountain Guard whom tried to stop me and remounted Karina, and took off to the gate as Daromir and Boromir followed me, I looked back as we left Minas Tirith and saw two figures hooded and cloaked following Daromir, I guess they were the Numenorean guards Daromir spoke of fondly.

Osgiliath flew by and soon we were on the edge of the Emyn Muil and the Dead Marshes, somewhat lessened by still there, We made camp and ate some of the meat that Daromir and the others packed.

The next morning we were off, heading north-northeast towards the last great kingdom of the Dwarves before heading to Lindon.

Coming Soon! Chapter 2!


	3. Lonely Mt, Grey Havens

Chapter Two

-Emyn Muil-

_"A rock slide took one of our Numenorean fellows when it came from above, no more problems from them but we have yet to find the animal or whatever sent that rockslide at us" Daromir FA 150_

Daromir finished writing in his small travel journal, if only that creature that killed the nobel warrior could've of been caught.

I look around as the fire slowly died and Daromir went to sleep, it was my watch until morning. Rushing Bulls plants, however few, shuffled in the wind.

I shivered in the wind, the cold pierced my wool clothes and sank deep into my body, my heart ached for the warmth of a fire but there was no firewood to be found in this deary place. Boromir and Daromir shuffled in their sleep, the Numenorean just stayed at his post among the rocks above us, bow in hand, arrow nocked.

The morning came too soon and soon as the breakfast was ate, we were gone north, over the passes and through the woods.

Three Days out of Emyn Muil, we came upon Lake Town and Dale! There stood the Lonely Mountain! We ran towards Dale to find it destroyed, Lake Town in burnt stubs, a dragon had been here, possibly took the lonely mountain once more, we walked silently towards the Lonely Mountain, a ringing sound coming from the mountain itself, the Dwarves were victorious! The Dwarves greeted us kindly and bestowed us with Dwarven items, Me: Leather diamond studded Bracers, everyone else got hoods of finest silk in all of Middle Earth, We stayed for three days and made camp in the North branch of the mountain, where the rooms with the finest beds were.

-Eight Months later-

-Lindon-

We had lost the Men in a battle with the Goblins of the North and had gained two more companions, Kili and Fili, both of the Dwarven army that fought with us at the Lonely Mountain. Daromir fell but Boromir II is still walking behind us, carrying the Horn of Gondor in memory of the fallen prince.

-_Battle-_

_Goblins attacking all around, dwarves fighting/hacking their opponents to bits before being taken out by a goblin sword/axe/arrow, Then sounded the Horn of Gondor, Daromir was in trouble, Borormir and the remaining Numenorean were injured or dead that Daromir was to sound the Horn, Goblins headed towards Daromir and so it was a historic battle at Amon Hen was repeated._

_Aranel split off from me, hacking down Goblins with his axe and sword as I ran towards Daromir, Goblins dying with every blood soaked and blood won stroke._

_Then I approached Raven's Hill, the last outpost that Daromir was at, finding him with a half dozen arrows piercing his stomach and chest regions, a few hundred dwarven corpses surronded him and the mound of goblin corpses that was stacked in a corner, it must of been when the goblins had retreated for the night and stockkilled them in the morning light._

_Daromir groaned in pain, but was almost silenced by a thick arrow piercing his shoulder near his neck. Blood exploding from the wound, I looked up and saw a huge Goblin/Uruk mix which must of been the King of all Goblins carrying a huge bow of wood and iron, the goblin king threw the bow and pulled a huge claymore type sword from a sheath made out of dwarf skin and stormed me._

_My axe and sword were barely enough to prevent the monster from claiming me, but I finally cut off its hand and threw a hard haymaker punch, twisting the goblin's head totally backwards, killing it slowly and painfully, I rushed over to Daromir and held his head up and placed a smooth rock behind it, blood was pouring from each of his wounds and blood seeped from his mouth._

_"I'm sorry Elessar...I failed you..."_

_I replied in Common Tongue, "You didn't fail no one, you fought until you could fight no more, that is more honor than dying on a battlefield"_

_Then Daromir, Prince of Ithilien and King of Gondor passed into the next realm. Boromir ran up the slope and saw that Daromir was dead, took the Horn from Daromir's cooling hands and blew three long, loud blasts from the horn, calling all allies to begin attacking with all haste._

_Then the Eagles of the North and Elves of Mirkwood entered the fray, sweeping Goblin's aside with their talons and spears and swords._

_The Goblins turned and fled back north._

_The Eagles took flight after them and the Elves started to help bury the dead._

-Present-

Lindon also known as the Shire was a land filled with Halflings or Hobbits if you wanted to use the more modern term for them, but the City of the Grey Havens still stood, however falling apart.

Gilgalad II ruled over the small city, passionately waiting until it was time to sail to Valinor with the remaining elves but sadly when the Fellowship arrived in the Grey Havens, the last ship was gone, Gilgalad had left with the remaining elves.

"Time to move on."

"Elessar, we are low on food, maybe they left some provisions for us before they left?"

"Possibly, we'll guard as the dwarves search."

Aranel took the guard tower to the west as I took to the east.

It was time to begin the mission to destroy Sura, the witch of Isengard for good.

Chapter 3 coming soon!


End file.
